1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio control system wherein a transmitter transmits radio wave to control a device having a radio receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of applications using the radio control system is for controlling radio controlled cars (RC cars). Allowable radio bands for the RC car are limited (for example, 27 MHz band and 40 MHz band). Each band should be divided into a plurality of sub bands (for example, 12 sub bands) in order to control a plurality of RC cars simultaneously. In this case, the sub bands are assigned to a pair of a transmitter and an RC car one by one, thus, the number of controllable RC cars is 12 at maximum.
The conventional radio control system allows only one RC car par one frequency band, thus, the number of simultaneously controllable RC cars is limited.
It is an object of the present invention to control a plurality of target receivers with a plurality of sub bands resulting from dividing one frequency band.
To achieve the above object, a radio control system according to a first aspect of the present invention is a system having pluralities of transmitters and receivers, wherein each of the transmitters comprises:
input means for inputting a command signal in accordance with the user""s operation;
target designation means for designating target ID information which specifies a target receiver;
mode select means for selecting one of plural transmission modes in accordance with the target ID information; and
transmission means for transmitting a radio wave signal representing the target ID information and the command signal in accordance with the selected transmission mode,
each of the receivers comprises:
drive means for movably driving the receiver;
reception means for receiving the radio wave signal;
receiver designation means for designating receiver ID information which specifies the receiver itself;
extraction means for extracting the target ID information and the command signal from the radio wave signal received by the reception means; and
signal conversion means for discriminating whether the extracted target ID information coincides with the receiver ID information, and for converting the extracted command signal into a drive signal if the coincidence is found; and
drive control means for driving the drive means in accordance with the drive signal.
To achieve the above object, a radio control system according to a second aspect of the present invention is a system having pluralities of transmitters and receivers, wherein each of the transmitters comprises:
carrier wave generation means for generating a carrier wave signal corresponding to one of plurality frequency bands;
input means for inputting a command signal in accordance with the user""s operation;
target designation means for designating target ID information which specifies a target receiver;
mode select means for selecting one of plural transmission modes in accordance with the target ID information;
first signal conversion means for converting the target ID information and the command signal into a modulation signal in accordance with the selected modulation signal; and
transmission means for transmitting a radio wave signal resulting from modulating the carrier wave signal by the modulation signal,
the each of the receivers comprises:
drive means for movably driving the receiver;
reception means receiving a radio wave signal corresponding to one of plural frequency bands;
receiver designation means for designating receiver ID information which identifies the receiver itself;
demodulation means for demodulating the radio wave signal received by the reception means to extract the target ID information and the command signal;
second signal conversion means for converting the extracted command signal into a drive signal when the extracted target ID information coincides with the receiver ID information; and
drive control means for controlling the drive means in accordance with the drive signal.
The transmission mode may designate a cycle for intermittent transmission which differs in accordance with the target ID information, and
the mode selection means may select a transmission mode which designates a cycle corresponding to the target ID information designated by the target designation means.
The first signal conversion means may compress the command signal and the target ID information before carrying out the signal conversion.
The target designation means may output drive type information which designates a type of the drive means of the target receiver, and
the first signal conversion means may convert the command signal into the modulation signal in accordance with the drive type information.
The second signal conversion means may convert the extracted command signal into the drive signal in accordance with the drive type information included in the command signal.
The target designation means and the receiver designation means may be operable by a user to designate the target ID information and the receiver ID information.
According to the above structure, a plurality of target receivers according to one sub band resulting from dividing a specific frequency band are distinguished by ID, and the transmitters transmit radio wave signals which correspond to the sub band but differ from each other by the ID. This structure allows plural receiver control with using one frequency band.
The achieve the above object, a radio control method according to a third aspect of the present invention is a method comprising the steps of:
inputting a command signal in accordance with the user""s operation;
designating target ID information which specifies a target receiver;
selecting one of plural transmission modes in accordance with the target ID information;
transmitting a radio wave signal representing the target ID information and the command signal;
receiving the radio wave signal whose transmission mode corresponds to receiver ID information assigned to a receiver, and extracting the target ID information and the command signal included in the received radio wave signal;
converting the extracted command signal into a drive signal when the extracted target ID information coincides with the receiver ID information; and
executing actions in accordance with the drive signal.
To achieve the above object, a radio control method according to a fourth aspect of the present invention is a method comprising the steps of:
generating a carrier wave signal corresponding to one of plural frequency bands;
inputting a command signal in accordance with the user""s operation;
designating target ID information which specifies a target receiver;
selecting one of plural transmission modes in accordance with the target ID information;
converting the target ID information and the command into a modulation signal in accordance with the selected transmission mode;
modulating the carrier wave signal by the resultant modulates signal to embody the target ID information and the command signal in a radio wave signal, and transmitting the radio wave signal;
receiving the radio wave signal corresponding to a specific frequency band;
designating receiver ID information which identifies a receiver;
demodulating the received radio wave signal to extract the target ID information and the command signal;
converting the extracted command signal into a drive signal when the extracted target ID information coincides with the receiver ID information; and
driving the target receiver in accordance with the drive signal.
The transmission mode may designate a cycle for intermittent transmission which differs in accordance with the target ID information, and
the mode selecting step may select transmission mode which designates a cycle corresponding to the target ID information designated by the target designating step.
The step of converting the command signal and the target ID information may compress the command signal and the target ID information before the conversion.
The target ID information designating step may output drive type information which designates drive type of the target receiver, and
the step of converting the command signal may convert the command signal in accordance with the set drive type information.
The step of converting the extracted command signal may convert the extracted command signal into the drive signal in accordance with the drive type information included therein.
The steps of designating the target ID information and the receiver ID information may designate the target ID information and the receiver ID information in accordance with the user""s operation.
According to the above structure, a plurality of target receivers according to one sub band resulting from dividing a specific frequency band are distinguished by ID, and the transmitters transmit radio wave signals which correspond to the sub band but differ from each other by the ID. This structure allows plural receiver control with using one frequency band.
To achieve the above object, a transmitter according to a fifth aspect of the present invention is a transmitter for a radio control system having a plurality of transmitters and receivers assigned to the transmitters respectively, comprising:
input means for inputting a command signal in accordance with the user""s operation;
target designating means for designating target ID information which specifies a target receiver;
mode select means for selecting one of plural transmission modes in accordance with the target ID information; and
transmission means for transmitting a radio wave signal representing the target ID information and the command signal, in accordance with the selected transmission mode.
To achieve the above object, a receiver according to a sixth aspect of the present invention is a receiver for a radio control system having pluralities of transmitters and receiver, comprising:
drive means for movably drives the receiver;
reception means for receiving a radio wave signal;
receiver designation means for designating receiver ID information which identifies the receiver itself;
demodulation means for extracting target ID information and a command signal included in a radio wave signal received by the reception means;
signal conversion means for discriminating whether the extracted target ID information coincides with the receiver ID information, and for converting the extracted command signal into a drive signal when the coincidence is found; and
drive control means for controlling the drive means in accordance with the drive signal.
To achieve the above object, a controller according to a seventh aspect of the present invention is a controller for a radio control system having pluralities of transmitters and receivers, comprising:
carrier wave generation means for generating a carrier wave signal corresponding to one of plural frequency bands;
input means for inputting a command signal in accordance with the user""s operation;
target designation means for designating target ID information which specifies a target receiver;
mode select means for selecting one of plural transmission modes in accordance with the target ID information;
signal conversion means for converting the target ID information and the command signal into a modulation signal in accordance with the selected transmission mode; and
transmission means for transmitting a radio wave signal resulting from modulating the carrier wave signal by the modulation signal.
To achieve the above object, a receiver according to an eighth aspect of the present invention is a receiver for a radio control system having pluralities of transmitters and receivers, comprising:
drive means for movably driving the receiver,
reception means for receiving a radio wave signal corresponding to one of plural frequency bands;
receiver designation means for designating receiver ID information which identifies the receiver itself;
demodulation means for extracts target ID information and a command signal included in the radio wave signal received by the reception means by demodulation;
signal conversion means for converting the extracted command signal into a drive signal when the extracted target ID information coincides with the receiver ID information; and
drive control means for controlling the drive means in accordance with the drive signal.